1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical adapter, and more particularly to an electrical adapter used for high-density, high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that electrical adapters are used in systems for electrically connecting two or more connectors which are complied with different standards. In recent years, the high-density, high-speed backplane connectors are widely used in network, server and storage applications for high-speed data process. In some applications, an electrical adapter with high speed is needed to connect an external system with an internal system, which have different specifications. Generally, the electrical adapter of this kind comprises two backplane connectors of different types so as to mate with corresponding complementary connectors assembled on internal/external systems, respectively. A stamped cover is commonly provided for shielding purpose. The two backplane connectors are electrically connected with each other via cable or circuit board received in the cover. However, the electrical connection between the circuit board and the backplane connectors is easy to be damaged due to frequent mated/unmated of the electrical adapter.
Hence, an improved electrical adapter is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.